Repost It
by LovingUWithoutUKnowing
Summary: Not even a lifetime would be enough to say those two wonderful words to each other. Set after 3x17, my take on the meaning behind the "how unscheduled of you" sext Blaine sent Kurt.


It was a quarter past seven when steady breathing was heard from the room down the hall in in the Hudmel household. The breathing came from Kurt Hummel's room where two boys are currently lying in Kurt's bed. Both were spent from their love-making and were basking in the aftermath that is Blaine's favorite, post-sex cuddling.

With his arms wrapped around his lover's waist, he softly leans his lips onto his lover's neck and places light kisses there, earning a soft chuckle from his lover.

"Blaine…that tickles…" Kurt whispered between his chuckles, which made Blaine kiss him more.

"God, I love your neck." Blaine said with want. He lifted his head to place a kiss on Kurt's forehead. "…And your forehead…" He places a kiss at the end of Kurt's right eye. "…And your eyes, you have no idea how what those two can do to me…" He gives Kurt's nose an Eskimo kiss. "…And you cute button nose…" Lastly, he places a long, heartfelt kiss on Kurt's lips, putting every single passion he felt for the man. He pulls away and says. "…And your lips, they enchant me everyday…"

Kurt's eyes were closed during the whole time and as he opens them to look at his lover, he smiled at him contently. "I love you." He said. It was simple and yet so full of emotion, that it can't explain what he really felt at that moment with Blaine kissing him like that and looking at him like he was the most precious gem in the world.

Blaine sits up straight and gently runs the back of his hand onto Kurt's porcelain face, as if he was memorizing it. He cupped Kurt's face and looked straight in his eyes. "I love you too. So so much." He gently place another kiss on his lovers lips.

As Blaine and he kissed, Kurt's eye can't help but wander. The two of them shared so many memories in this room and in a few months, this room would be gone. In one flash, he remembered every memory that he had with Blaine in this room. The memories when they were still friends. The memories when they finally got together and are so excited to learn so many different things about each other. The countless make-out sessions. The second time they made love after an amazing date. The movie marathons. The memories were endless.

As Blaine pulls back, every memory Kurt remembered disappeared as he once again stared at the eyes of the love of his life.

"What were you thinking about?" Blaine asked, curious why Kurt felt like he was miles away. Typical Blaine to know that Kurt was thinking of something. They had that sort of connection with each other ever since they met. A connection you can't explain. Many of their friends were jealous that they have that kind of connection but they didn't care, they secretly love they had that kind of connection.

"I was just thinking how…" Kurt can't find the words as he lets his eyes wander around his room, from his dresser, to his bookcases. "…how we have so many memories in this room."

Blaine nodded, understanding. He too, remembers everything they had in this room. He was dreading the fact that in months, he'll never see this room again. Unless he begs Burt to let him to stay here sometimes.

While Kurt looked at his bookcases, he noticed something. Something he completely forgot to repost. He quickly stood up from his bed and walked toward the bookcase.

"Kurt? What are you doing?"

Instead of answering, he takes out his post it kit and pulls a strip of blue post it. He grabbed his picture of him and Blaine from his junior prom and takes the pink post it attached from it. He replaced it with a blue post it and gently set it back to where it is.

"I completely forgot to repost it you." He whispered to himself.

"You didn't want to bring our picture to New York?" Blaine asked, standing next to him naked, curiosity getting the best of him with what his boyfriend is doing. Kurt explained to him awhile back about what those post it means since it was scattered all over the room, except the bed.

Kurt turned to Blaine. "I didn't know if we would break up or not so…I decided to just let it stay here." He explained, sounding sad. "I'm glad we didn't." He whispered in a low voice.

Blaine heard it. "I'm glad we didn't too." He said, wearing a small smile.

Letting down the post it kit, he looked up again to his boyfriend staring at him and he knew in that moment that he needs to be honest. "You know, even if we broke up, I would still bring that picture in New York." Kurt said honestly. Blaine looked at him questionably, as if he was asking "why?" Kurt continued, "Because…it would be a reminder for me…"

"That we broke up?" Blaine hesitantly added.

Kurt shook his head. "A reminder that I have something to fight for…someday."

"You would fight for me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt simply nodded.

"Even if we broke up and I hate you so much that I can't even look at you?"

Kurt nodded again.

"Even if I REALLY despised you?" He emphasized the word "Really".

Kurt nodded again.

"Even if I'm engaged to another man? You'll still fight for me?"

Kurt nodded again, this time small tears are trying to escape his eyelids.

Blaine was having the same problem. "Oh Kurt," He said with a sob, launching forward to hug his lover tight. Kurt did the same thing, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "What is it with you this week and your constant love to make me cry?"

Instead of answering to Blaine, Kurt apologized against Blaine's neck. "Blaine, I'm really sorry about what happened with Chandler. I promise you, it really didn't mean anything."

"I know," Blaine said comfortingly. "I believe you but would you please stop making me cry?"

"I'll never let you go. You won't lose me. Ever. You're the love of my life. You and you only. Always remember that." Kurt can't stop saying what he's been dying to say all night.

"I'll remember that. You're the love of my life too, Kurt." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt pulls away from Blaine's neck and look at his lover's eyes again, those eyes were his home and the owner of his life and soul. "Let's never make a guy get between us. They have so many already."

Blaine smiled a little. "We can't blame them, we're too hot for own good." This earned a kind of sob, kind of chuckle from Kurt.

"But still, we should promise each other that the minute a guy comes in to our life, we would discuss about him with each other."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. "Heck, maybe we can ask him if he wants to have a threesome." He joked.

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded his boyfriend, slapping his shoulder a little bit. "We are having a serious conversation here."

"Oh I'll show you a serious conversation." Blaine answered, kissing Kurt's lips hard and with passion again. "As long as I love you and you love me, we can do anything." He said between kisses, his hands sliding across Kurt's thigh until he was finally able to cup them and wrap his boyfriend around his waist.

Kurt, losing thought of the serious conversation, simply agreed with him, his hands too busy running against his lover's hair. "Yeah yeah yeah." He said breathlessly. "Besides, what's a year compared to a lifeti-" He lets out a squeal as Blaine threw him, gently though, on his bed.

Blaine was immediately on top of him. "Nothing. A year without you will never compare to a lifetime with you, Kurt." He said, his hazel eyes staring at his lover's glasz ones. "I love you."

Kurt smiled at him again, feeling a little dejavu since these were exactly their positions when they first made love tonight. "I love you too." Both Blaine and he will never get tired saying that.

Not even a lifetime would be enough to say those two wonderful words to each other.


End file.
